Luz de día
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Un recorrido al romance de dos jóvenes que se apresuran a vivir, a amar y se estrellan en el dolor y en el regreso del viejo amor; todo, acompañado por un extraño popurrí de baladas románticas.
1. I

**Disclaimer applied.**

LUZ DE DÍA

* * *

 **I**

 _Queda, que poco queda, de nuestro amor apenas queda nada,_  
 _apenas mil palabras quedan. Queda sólo el silencio que hace estallar_  
 _la noche fría y larga, la noche que no acaba… Queda…_

-Jeanette (intérprete, 1981)

Esa mañana Mei se había levantado por un desagradable olor que emergía de la cocina. Giró el rostro y no le sorprendió el no ver a Kazuya a su lado. Ya no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había abrazado al anochecer…

—Kazuya, ¿se ha quemado algo? —cuestionó rascándose la cabeza y caminando hacia la cocina.

El cátcher estaba ahí, frente al sartén y con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Sí, unos huevos. Nada preocupante, vuelve a la cama —respondió. Mei estiró el brazo para abrir la ventana.

Mirando a los transeúntes en la calle, apenas unos cuantos, pensó en que Kazuya no permitía que ninguno de sus platillos, por simple que fuera, se quemara. Trató de hacer el comentario, mas tal vez se detuvo al creer que no había sentido en esas palabras. Quizá Kazuya había cambiado, pero él no lo había notado.

—¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy, Mei? —cuestionó Kazuya dejando la sartén a un lado. El pitcher lo miró unos segundos y luego desvió la vista hacia la ventana, nuevamente.

—Sí, hoy me toca lanzar.

—Uhm. Nos vemos en la noche, entonces —dijo Kazuya tras unos segundos.

Suspiró con pesadez. Sus manos se recargaron en el desayunador.

—Me iré antes, pasaré por un desayuno en el camino. Aún puedes hacerte otros huevos, solo lava el sartén.

Mei asintió sin mirarlo. Kazuya pasó a su lado, ya sin un beso de despedida, ya sin una caricia amorosa, ya sin nada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

.

La reflexión no había empezado esa mañana ni por esos huevos quemados. En realidad, ambos llevaban un tiempo pensando en qué había sucedido con ellos, con su vida, con sus sentimientos y esas risas compartidas. Después de siete años de relación… ¿dónde se habían perdido? ¿Cómo era que ya no podían mirarse a los ojos?

—Esto no va a funcionar más, Kazuya. —soltó Mei durante la cena, esa noche.

Como ya sucedía desde meses atrás, la cena en pareja era un simple protocolo que realizaban a las diez de la noche. Se procuraba preguntar sobre el día del otro y luego se terminaba la conversación con un comentario llano. Luego, se comía en silencio y se agradecía por la comida.

Y, por primera vez en todo el día, Kazuya alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Mei. No podían ocultarlo, no había una señal en sus expresiones, en nada, que indicara lo contrario. No había nada que los detuviera, que los retuviera.

—Te refieres a nuestra relación, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Kazuya. En su voz no había súplica o perdón.

—Sí —contestó Mei dejando a un lado su plato vacío—. Tal vez nos apresuramos un poco.

Kazuya bajó la mirada. Si hubiera algún motivo, le reclamaría que, en primer lugar, había sido él quien había insistido en vivir juntos justo después de graduarse de la preparatoria. Pero ya no había nada más que reclamar.

—Tal vez —concordó antes de darle un último sorbo a su vaso.

—Accediste sin quejas. ¿Podría haber alguien más? —inquirió Mei, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

No, Mei ya conocía las expresiones, las palabras y las miradas que Kazuya dejaba ver cuando estaba enamorado. Si algo le quedaba de esa relación, era el recuerdo de sus sonrisas matutinas y de sus bromas en la noche. Todos esos detalles que hacían única su relación, indescriptible, indescifrable… Perfecta… Tal vez demasiado perfecta…

—No. ¿Y tú?

Mei suspiró; Kazuya lo miró.

—Nadie en específico, pero… —Lo pensó un momento y chasqueó la lengua— No lo sé, Kazuya, quizá necesito otro tipo de vida.

Kazuya asintió. Por supuesto: Mei siempre había hablado sobre sus anhelos de ser padre. Si lo pensaba bien, las señales habían estado ahí desde el principio. Tal vez, la realidad siempre había estado mirándolo a los ojos: ellos no podían ser.

—Entiendo, eso puede funcionar bien.

—Sí, eso creo —concedió antes de mirar su celular—. Oh, hoy es 22 de febrero —comentó.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Kazuya, sin comprender la importancia de la fecha.

—Hoy era nuestro aniversario… —susurró Mei, apenas dejando que su voz se escuchara.

—Ah…

Ya era suficiente.

.

Durante los últimos años, la acerería Miyuki había crecido de una forma considerable. Su dueño, Toku Miyuki, había conseguido varios buenos socios que habían apoyado una nueva sucursal al oeste de Tokio y una más en el centro. El hombre aún vivía en la misma pequeña casa donde crió a su hijo; la habitación de éste permanecía casi intacta, pues había prometido tenerla preparada por si algún día necesitaba regresar.

El amor era hermoso, lo sabía; mas también podía doler mucho, también lo sabía.

Así que ese día, en el que vio a su hijo estacionarse frente a la acerería, supo de qué se trataba; le dio algunas indicaciones a su nuevo asistente, y salió a recibir a Kazuya. Había traído su coche, eso no era nada extraño; lo inusual estaba en su mirada, cansada, vacía, como si algo le faltara… Había visto tantas veces esa mirada en el espejo.

—Así que regresaste. —Le dijo a su hijo mientras éste bajaba con una maleta al hombro. Kazuya apenas asintió— ¿Peleaste con Mei?

Kazuya se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad fue algo consensual. Él y yo… Ya no hay más.

Toku asintió lentamente.

—¿Tiene a alguien más?

—No, aún no. Pero él dijo… Tal vez encuentre a alguien que le dé una familia. Está bien, supongo.

—Sí —contestó Toku. Kazuya se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

—Mira, en un inicio todo iba muy bien: él y yo discutíamos durante el primer año y luego todo se acopló. Yo… Tal vez somos demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro y eso nos llevó a la monotonía. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que vimos una película juntos. —Se sacudió el cabello— No fue su culpa. No hay un culpable, solo… Ya no.

—Uhm. Tal vez solo necesiten un tiempo para pensarlo —sugirió Toku. Kazuya sonrió con ironía.

—Tal vez… O tal vez necesitemos otra vida para vivirnos.

Toku asintió una vez más. Nunca se había metido en las decisiones de su hijo ni en sus posturas; extrañamente, Kazuya siempre conseguía mantener la sensatez que a él le había faltado para criarlo. Kazuya en realidad, pocas veces lo necesitó de verdad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Toku sabía que Kazuya no podría necesitar a nadie más que a él.

—Hay estofado en la cocina, creo que tienes hambre —comentó acomodándose las gafas. Kazuya le sonrió.

—¿Estofado? ¿De qué me he perdido, acaso aprendiste a cocinar?

—Bueno, he tenido bastante tiempo libre desde que contraté un poco de personal extra. Me venía bien un curso para dejar de comprar enlatados.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Aún es un misterio cómo es que tu hígado ha aguantado todo eso —bromeó. Toku volvió a asentir—. Te estaré esperando para cenar. Estaré aquí unos días en lo que consigo algo cerca del estadio; quizá deje algunas recetas para ti, estudiante de chef.

—No seas muy severo. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Kazuya rió y entró a la casa. El pecho le dolía, las piernas le pesaban, sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos… Pero no quería, no había razón para llorar.

—En otra vida… —susurró.

 _En ésta, no; no nos toca decirnos 'te quiero' ni cuidar lo poco de dinero que ha quedado en el cajón._  
 _En ésta, no; aunque duela tanto aceptarlo y me quede con ganas de dar lo que me quema el corazón._  
 _En ésta, no; nuestra historia nunca comenzó._

 _Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora._

-Sin Bandera (2016)


	2. II

**II**

 _¿Qué nos pasó, por qué nos perdimos, dónde quedó aquello que nos prometimos?_

-Reyli (intérprete, 2011)

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?

Me fui dos días después que él. No aguantaba ese apartamento; había muchos recuerdos. Vendí la mayor parte de los muebles, no recuerdo si me pagaron bien por ello; pero no me importó.

Tenía suficiente dinero para rehacer mi vida y ése era mi objetivo. Así que compré un apartamento en el séptimo piso; estaba mucho más cerca del estadio y no necesitaba manejar. Poco después, también vendí mi auto… Creo que vendí todo aquello que pudiera tener un poco de su aroma.

—Así que empezaste una nueva vida.

Salía con mis amigos, iba a bares, conocía gente… Trataba de divertirme, de distraerme. Me concentré en el béisbol, en mis jugadas. Ignoré sus estadísticas y solicité no lanzar cuando su equipo nos visitaba. Sé que fue un tanto infantil hacer eso, pero creo que habría sido muy incómodo para los dos; después de todo, iniciamos esto por una rivalidad así.

—¿Y conociste a alguien especial?

No… No realmente. Yo quise que fuera así, pero nunca se dio.

Ella era divertida y agradable. Tenía una mirada increíble y se llevaba bien con todos nosotros. Nosotros salimos por algún tiempo: nos divertíamos y conversábamos después de cada cita.

Creo que estuvimos juntos por un año o dos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Estuve a punto de proponerle matrimonio. Yo ya sabía que ella… Nunca la amé, pero creo que deseaba demasiado esa vida de la que tanto hablé.

No recuerdo la fecha o el momento, pero justo cuando estaba por arrodillarme, ella me salvó. Dijo que el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos había sido muy divertido, pero que ella nunca sería _esa_ persona para mí. Dijo que eso era todo.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

¿Qué hice? Me fui. No volví a saber de ella.

—¿Y de _él_? ¿Supiste algo de _él_?

Sí… algo así. Me enteré de que dejó el béisbol cuando aún era muy joven; creo que fue un asunto personal. Luego supe que había conseguido la custodia de una niña.

Nunca se casó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Aún sientes algo por _él_?

Sobre eso, yo… Me sigo preguntando si pude haber hecho algo más.

—No respondiste.

No. Ya lo sé.


	3. III

**III**

 _Sé que no todo acabó: el amor sigue aquí. Esto no terminó; tú me miras así, como ayer._  
 _Tiene tanto poder lo que siento. ¿Ves que lo nuestro es eterno?_

-Sin Bandera (2002)

Y es que cuando las miradas vuelven a cruzarse y las distancias se acortan, cuando un saludo cordial y un reconocimiento al pasado ocurren, no hay forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Ella es Shiori, tiene siete años —dijo Kazuya señalando con una cabezada a la pequeña niña que sostenía su mano derecha.

Mei sonrió a la aludida y se sentó sobre sus talones para mirarla de frente. No se parecía en nada a Kazuya: tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Por supuesto, no había forma de que se pareciera a él: ella no era su hija biológica.

—Hey, Shiori, ¿cómo te trata este hombre? ¿Crees que lo hace bien como padre? —cuestionó divertido.

Kazuya rió.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de mí?

Shiori sonrió y se cubrió la boca con la manga de su suéter. Así que era tímida: era raro tomando en cuenta quién la estaba criando. Quizá después ese aspecto cambiara.

—Me gusta papá Kazuya—contestó ella. Su voz tenía un matiz seguro, arrogante. Ahí estaba la chispa Miyuki. Mei siguió sonriendo, mirándola un poco más.

Ella era feliz. Kazuya lo hacía bien a pesar de haber dado su negativa en varias ocasiones cuando le cuestionaban acerca de formar una familia. Sí, Mei no podía negar que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que había llegado al mundo de Kazuya para que accediera a un papel tan complicado.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, Mei? —preguntó Kazuya.

Mei se levantó y lo miró: había cambiado, era su mirada y era esa nueva sonrisa. La madurez le había heredado una belleza distinta a la que antes poseía, y ese cabello ligeramente largo le daba un toque más atractivo. Él era feliz.

Mei sonrió por lo bajo.

—Estás de suerte, Kazuya —respondió.

 _El tiempo dejó su huella imborrable y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas,_  
 _esta noche todo vale. Tu piel y mi piel, ¿ves que se reconocen?;_  
 _es la memoria que hay en nuestros corazones._

-Enanitos verdes (intérpretes, 1999)

De repente, una alfombra color carmín y una decoración minimalista lo absorbe. Kazuya estaba frente a él, hablando con la niña adorable que tantas sonrisas le compartía. Ella insistía e insistía en hablar con el nuevo amigo de su padre, mas éste respondía con los brazos cruzados que ya era tarde para que ella siguiera despierta.

Mei apenas podía y quería creerlo, pero Kazuya nunca se había visto tan feliz como en esa noche. Ni siquiera con él, en sus mejores días, había tenido esa mirada. De no haber sido porque conocía cada uno de sus movimientos corporales, habría dudado que ese hombre era Kazuya.

—Voy a acostarla, Mei. Siéntete cómodo.

Un momento a solas y una oportunidad de mirar. ¿Qué vida es la que ahora tiene aquél que una vez fue el cátcher más famoso de Japón? Dibujos en la mesa y un bote lleno de crayones; dulces y postres en el refrigerador, cuadernos didácticos en el librero y un cuadro con marco dorado resaltando sobre una consola de juego. Apenas una vieja fotografía de un viejo equipo de béisbol se asomaba a la vida anterior del padre de esa tierna niña.

Kazuya siempre había dicho que en su vida solo cabía el béisbol; Mei recordaba que incluso lo había rechazado a él bajo ese pretexto. Empero, Mei sabía que Kazuya se entregaba a aquello que amara, fuera lo que fuera. Se entregó a él, entrenó para él, se adaptó a su nueva vida y lo alcanzó en las mayores. Se enfrentó a la familia de Mei y lo ayudó a sobrellevar toda la homofobia escondida en el deporte. Vivió para él y por él. Mei lo sabía: Kazuya lo había dado todo para él.

Y ahora, por lo que podía notar, había encontrado algo más a qué entregarse.

—Disculpa, Mei —dijo la voz de Kazuya mientras bajaba las escaleras—. A Shiori no le gusta rezar sola, así que la acompaño cada noche.

—¿A tu madre? —inquirió Mei. Kazuya se rascó la nuca.

—Y a sus padres —añadió antes de acercarse a su cantina personal—. ¿Vino tinto está bien para ti?

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta, Kazuya.

Kazuya rió por lo bajo.

—Claro, una cosecha natural y poco añejado. Tienes un paladar exigente, como siempre —respondió. Mei sonrió y lo ayudó a llevar las copas a la mesa.

Kazuya sirvió la primera ronda y luego miró a detalle las facciones de Mei. Desde que eran niños, había sabido que Mei sería todo un adonis por sus extrañas características. Los ojos azules que brillaban en esa piel blanca y el cabello rubio que atraía miradas por doquier eran solo una parte del atractivo de Mei. A los ojos de Kazuya, lo más interesante de Mei estaba en esa sonrisa que tanto invitaba. Su alma, sus defectos y sus virtudes, se reflejaban en esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible mirar esa sonrisa sin sentir algo?

—No has cambiado nada, Mei —soltó antes de alzar su copa.

—Y tú pareces otra persona, Kazuya —contestó el pitcher—. Todas esas cosas en tu librero y todo ese cariño… Jé, en verdad pareces un padre.

—Eso es lo que soy, idiota. No lo digas como si te sorprendiera.

Mei sorbió un trago, entre risas.

—¿Y no vas a contarme la historia? ¿Qué pasó con los padres de la niña?

Kazuya bebió un poco de su copa y miró la botella a su lado. Sonrió con melancolía.

—Éramos vecinos, ellos llegaron después de que yo me mudara. Eran agradables y risueños; tenían muchos sueños. Ellos fueron los que me invitaron a su vida porque decían que yo era muy solitario; ya sabes, Kuramochi y los demás ya tienen su propio mundo, no me gusta interferir mucho.

»Yo fui tratado como su hermano mayor, y ellos me presentaron a Shiori desde que salió la primera imagen de la radiografía. Yo los invitaba a los partidos y ellos se presentaban como parte de mi familia; papá incluso los conoció y no pareció molestarle el que me llamaran "hermano mayor". Eran personas muy divertidas y algo extrañas. Y la llegada de Shiori solo trajo más alegría a su vida.

»Los días en los que yo descansaba, ellos insistían en que pasáramos tiempo juntos y que yo aprendiera a cargar y cuidar de la niña. Varias veces inventé algún compromiso; sabes que los niños nunca fueron mi fuerte. Pero en otras ocasiones, en la mayoría, me quedaba en casa con ellos o salíamos a pasear. Y dos semanas después de que Shiori cumpliera dos años, sus padres me encargaron a la niña por un par de horas pues iban a ir al banco, y ya no regresaron.

»Salí a buscarlos y los encontré en un hospital: habían tenido un accidente y era probable que murieran. Esperé en la sala, sin saber a quién llamarle, y tras seis horas, en las que Shiori estuvo dormida en mis brazos, me informaron que ambos habían fallecido. Tras una corta investigación, se reveló que yo era lo más cercano que tenían a una familia.

»Con ayuda de Sawamura, Okumura y mi padre, organizamos un funeral e invitamos a sus compañeros de trabajo. Pronto, la pregunta sobre qué ocurriría con Shiori me golpeó. No quería entregarla a cualquier orfanato y, ciertamente, temía que fuera a caer en una mala familia. Para adoptarla tuve que dejar el béisbol y mostrarle al juez que tenía un trabajo donde podía cuidar de ella al menos tres partes del día. Ahora soy consultor financiero, ¿puedes creerlo?

Mei apenas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Debió haber estado ahí para él… Kazuya había pasado por todo eso sin nadie que se quedara con él y le tomara la mano, sin alguien que lo escuchara a cualquier hora… Alguien que luchara con él.

—Lo haces bien, Kazuya. Lo has hecho bien —susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Shiori es feliz aquí, es feliz contigo —aseguró antes de beber de un trago el resto de su copa.

Kazuya le sirvió otro poco.

—¿Entonces me vino bien un cambio, Mei? ¿Cómo me sienta la paternidad?

Mei rió.

—Te ves viejo, ¿qué esperabas? Apenas puedo diferenciarte entre tu padre y tú.

Ambos rieron. El olor a vino los invitaba a seguir riendo, a seguir mirándose y a seguir escuchándose.

—Tú debes estar acabado. Has jugado béisbol desde los siete años, ¿seguro que todavía tienes articulaciones, anciano? —Se burló Kazuya.

—Te sorprenderías si te mostrara mi historial médico. Aún puedo jugar varios años más, pero creo que el siguiente año les daré un gran final. —Se regodeó. Kazuya sonrió con los labios en la copa.

—Tendrás que invitarnos para comprobarlo, Mei.

Mei no sonrió. En su lugar, desvió la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal y suspiró. El apartamento que había compartido con Kazuya también tenía una vista así de hermosa: con puentes brillantes a lo lejos y grandes parques a la vista. Con un cielo estrellado y una luna llena de luz.

—Han pasado diez años desde entonces, Kazuya.

—Entonces debemos celebrarlo —respondió el aludido antes de levantarse y traer una botella de champaña. Mei lo observó con extrañeza mientras se bebía su copa de vino y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Para empezar, ésta no es la copa adecuada para beber champaña, Kazuya. Y, en segunda, ¿qué se supone que vamos a celebrar?

—¿Qué no es obvio? El habernos encontrado —contestó con simpleza. Mei sonrió apenado, negó con la cabeza y bebió.

Dos copas llenas, dos personas de pie y una conversación pendiente en el aire. Una carcajada de por medio y un largo trago. La misma conversación pendiente molestando en su garganta.

Un incómodo recordatorio en el celular y un incómodo silencio en espera de aquellas palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

Un suspiro que rompe con todo lo anhelado.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya, Kazuya —dijo Mei mirando el reloj en su celular.

—No, aún no —musitó Kazuya mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal que Mei había mirado antes—. Tardarás otros diez años en encontrarme y nadie pueda asegurar si para ese momento ya estaré casado.

Mei quiso sonreír por la broma, mas su miedo porque aquello pudiera ser realidad, lo obligó a dejar la copa en la mesa y acomodarse al lado del cátcher.

—O con una enorme barriga de cuarentón.

—Teníamos veinticinco, ¿cierto? ¿No crees que éramos muy jóvenes para el futuro? —cuestionó con la mirada perdida.

Mei volvió a suspirar.

—Kazuya…

—Quédate. —Lo interrumpió con frenesí.

Mei miró su perfil. Había tanta madurez y tanta súplica en esa mirada, en esa mandíbula tensa y en esos labios que parecían temblar.

—Intenté casarme en una ocasión, Kazuya —expuso mirando también por el ventanal—. Ella era agradable y bonita. Nos llevábamos bien… Pero nunca pude quererla. No quiero volver a intentar algo así —admitió.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Kazuya. —Hizo una pausa— No quiero quedarme aquí.

—De acuerdo —respondió de inmediato, casi con miedo—. Te pediré un taxi, entonces.

—No, yo… —contestó Mei mirando el celular— Yo le hablaré a un amigo, él tiene un taxi.

Kazuya asintió y con el rabillo del ojo observó la indecisión de Mei en la pantalla del celular. No quería irse, pero lo entendía…

—Podría darle esta noche de descanso —dijo de repente, bloqueando su celular—. Después de todo, creo que hoy era el cumpleaños de su hijo o su esposa —mencionó, un poco nervioso. Kazuya rió.

—Claro.

—Tendrás que darme asilo por esta noche, Kazuya —dijo Mei sonriéndole. Kazuya no respondió a su mirada.

—Prepararé el futón, entonces.

—Ah, no. Prefiero dormir en tu cama, si no te molesta.

Kazuya lo miró. Mei seguía sonriendo; le agradaba esa sonrisa, le agradaba esa mirada. ¿Había sido esa mirada la que lo había arrastrado a seguirlo a las profesionales, a creer en todas sus palabras y a apoyarlos en cada una de sus travesuras? ¿Había sido esa sonrisa por la que se había escondido con él detrás de los edificios de la escuela para besarlo y por la que varias veces se había escabullido de su habitación para encontrarlo en el campo de entrenamiento? Todos esos momentos, esas sonrisas… ¿por qué habían ocurrido?

Solo tenía clara una cosa: aún sentía algo cada vez que recordaba ello.

—Acompáñame, Mei —musitó.

 _Abrazaste mis abrazos, vigilando aquel momento;_  
 _aunque fuera el primero y lo guardara para mí._  
 _Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería como cada amanecer;_  
 _sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez._

-La Oreja de Van Gogh (intérpretes, 2000)

Una inesperada habitación blanca con un gran escritorio en medio y una acolchonada silla ejecutiva. Papeles ordenados en grandes estantes y carpetas dobles en libreros. Pero, sobre todo, marcas del pasado en la pared, sobre el escritorio, escondidos entre los papeles… Una vida que no se encontraba en el piso de abajo, un escondite a la vista de todos y un amor que pide ser encontrado.

—Esta fotografía es de nuestro primer año en el apartamento, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el pitcher mientras sostenía un cuadro de madera tallada.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Estabas exhausto, pero insistías en tomarnos esa foto.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que sigues diciendo que yo era muy insistente? Me haces ver como un niño mimado, Kazuya. —Se quejó acariciando la cubierta del cuadro.

—Nada que no sea verdad, Mei. También guardo esto —añadió antes de dirigirse a una vitrina. Mei ya había visto varias pelotas y un par de premios, mas no había reparado en ese viejo guante con algunas marcas de fuertes lanzamientos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco: esa época había sido tan complicada.

—No sé cómo has conseguido que siga en buen estado. Creo que aún se puede usar…

—Por supuesto, pagué mucho porque así fuera —contestó con obviedad. Sintió la suave mirada de Mei.

—¿Shiori sabe de mí?

Kazuya le quitó el guante de las manos y volvió a guardarlo en su lugar.

—Tuve que decirle cuando su profesora de kínder quiso salir conmigo. Fue una larga conversación, tuvimos varias sesiones.

—¿Y qué opina ella?

—¿Qué habría de opinar, Mei? Es una niña, es mi hija, no tiene prejuicios absurdos —aseveró retomando su mirada a él—. Y después de verte jugar, dijo que parecías un príncipe europeo.

—Tiene una gran vista, Kazuya… Espera, ¿fueron a verme jugar? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Fueron seis o siete veces en los últimos tres años, no íbamos concurrentemente. Ya lo sabes: no me gusta ver partidos en los que no puedo participar.

Mei sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Pero ¿por qué no me avisaste?

—No tenía tu número, ¿lo olvidas?

—Pudiste conseguirlo, Sawamura, Kuramochi, Nori lo tienen —alegó.

—Tú sabías que yo tenía una hija y no me buscaste. La protesta es la misma, Mei. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —El aludido abrió la boca una y otra vez y luego cerró los ojos. Él lo sabía:— Yo también tenía miedo, no quería incomodar en tu vida.

Mei abrió los ojos y miró toda la melancolía, la honestidad y la cobardía en los de Kazuya. Tanto habían entregado una vez, tanto habían arriesgado y perdido… No, no era fácil enfrentarse al miedo.

—Sigues esperándome… —susurró Mei previo a morderse el labio y abrazarse.

—Esperaba que maduráramos, Mei, y que conversáramos sobre el pasado y nuestros errores. Y ahora que han pasado diez años, seguimos dudando porque nada nos asegura que esta vez funcionará y que no caeremos en la monotonía. A pesar de tus miradas y mis palabras, ¿cómo podríamos siquiera…?

Se detuvo al sentir la mano derecha de Mei sobre su mejilla. Y al alzar la vista se encontró con esas pupilas seguras, confiables, llenas de él, que le prometían una oportunidad.

—No lo pienses más, Kazuya. Esta noche solo seremos tú y yo.

 _Mil ojos mirando hacia mí, de los tuyos no puedo huir._  
 _Tu mirada me tiene encantada, si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada._  
 _Otras manos lo han intentado, solo las tuyas me han encontrado._  
 _Ya no puedo esconder el querer sentirte al amanecer._

-Soraya (1996)

La luz apagada en un cuarto ventilado, los besos iniciando una trayectoria de caricias y una oportunidad de reír cuando los viejos errores se recuerdan. Los gemidos que solo ellos pueden leer, unas palabras que quedan escondidas entre las sábanas y una sonrisa que se esconde entre los labios del otro. Un recorrido a la pasión del pasado y un recordatorio de que el ayer sigue presente.

Una mañana que inicia con un abrazo y un olor conocido. Un desayuno un tanto incómodo con una niña que pregunta lo más importante:

—¿Te quedarás?

Una respuesta vaga y una cálida despedida. Una segunda cita asegurada y una felicidad reflejada en los labios.

Una salida al cine: palomitas, refresco y hot-dogs. Una mano sosteniendo a la otra y una tercera cita llena de preguntas del pasado. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella primera vez? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué sentiste, qué sientes aún? Un café frío lleno de esas respuestas que el miedo tanto ansiaba obtener.

Seis meses después y una última mirada al pasado.

—Debo subir: seguro que Shiori ha cansado mucho a Nori. Tiene demasiada energía.

—Kazuya, mañana vendré y traeré mis cosas.

Una suave y entusiasta sonrisa.

—Estaré esperándote, Mei.

Una risa traviesa y una despedida absorta de promesas. Una mañana ansiada y varios vistazos por la ventana; un abrazo en la entrada y una broma cargada de nerviosismo.

Una nueva ilusión, un desayuno para tres y una canción a su alrededor:

 _Víveme sin miedo ahora, que sea una vida o sea una hora._  
 _No me dejes libre, aquí desnudo; mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego._  
 _Víveme sin más vergüenza, aunque esté todo el mundo en contra._  
 _Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido._  
 _Y siente lo que siento ahora._

-Laura Pausini (intérprete, 2004)


End file.
